Agent Kyntak
by Possum89
Summary: Entry in .au fanfiction competition. Read it to find out more.


**Agent Kyntak**

By Jessica Giles

_Entry in .au fanfiction competition_

Kyntak looked up at the face that had just beaten him in a fight. They were standing over him with their beady eyes staring down at his figure lying on the ground. _Who was this person and how could they have beaten me? _Wondered Kyntak. _No one has ever beaten me before._ The mystery person stared at Kyntak one last time, before turning around and running in the opposite direction. By the time Kyntak sat up, the person had disappeared from sight. Kyntak stood, feeling sore, but unhurt and able to move. He looked around for any other sign of life, but all that was to be seen was his motorbike lying on the ground. He rushed over and hoisted it upright and progressed on to the seat. He felt inside the pocket in his leather jacket, finding the notes he had written about his latest investigation. Knowing that the person hadn't taken these, Kyntak relaxed. This latest investigation was on the City's Empire, who is gaining more information to develop a large unbeatable army. Kyntak's investigations so far have found that the Empire has begun to develop their army using information that was originally from the Lab. They got their hands on this information after breaking into the deck headquarters two weeks ago.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Kyntak pulled his dark helmet over his head, started the motorbike and rode off into the city. Pulling into the driveway of his small home, Kyntak parked the bike, and switched it off. He swung his right leg over the bike, bringing it next to his left. Now standing next to the bike, he walked toward the front door. Reaching into his other jacket pocket, he found the keys. He flicked through the bunch of keys, finding the one that unlocks his house, and slid it into the keyhole. Looking behind him, he turned the key and handle, before pushing the door open. No one had followed him home. Once inside, he found the light switch on the wall nearest the door and flicked it on, shutting the door behind him. The whole house lit up. Kyntak walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. He was quite hungry. He opened the fridge, finding only left over food from the night before. He grabbed the container and put it in the microwave, heating it up, and ready to eat.

After finishing his meal, he walked back out into the hallway, looking toward the front door, and noticing an envelope on the floor. _Someone must have slid it under the door a few minutes ago._ Thought Kyntak. He reached down and picked up the letter. Opening it he noticed it was typed on a computer, so he wouldn't recognise the handwriting. He looked at it, reading what they had to say.

It read:_ "I know who you are and what you can do. We know you are investigating the City Empire. It needs to stop. We will kill you if you don't obey us. We know where you live. We know everything about you."_

_How did they find out about the investigations? _He wondered. Kyntak reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the notes on the investigation. _He can't just drop the investigation, it's too important to the deck._ Kyntak couldn't stand around worrying about this all night, so he decided he should go to bed and get some rest. He has a big day ahead of him tomorrow.

The next day, Kyntak awoke early, still thinking about the threatening letter he had received. He changed into his clothes, ready for another day of work. Kyntak headed out the front door, locking it behind him. He jumped onto his motorbike and headed down the street toward the Deck. Stopping at the lights, Kyntak looked around making sure no one would see where he was going. He was nervous that the author of the letter would turn out to be the only person to have ever beaten him in a fight and would most likely be able to kill Kyntak if they ever had the chance. The lights changed to green, so he continued on. Kyntak looked in his rear-vision mirrors on the sides of the bike, and noticed another bike following closely behind. Kyntak sped up, faster and faster he flew down the street. The bike behind, sped up, staying close behind him. Kyntak slowed and turned right down a side street, heading away from the main roads and away from the Deck. The bike followed. The guy was out to kill him.

Speeding through the streets, Kyntak flew past pedestrians out for their morning stroll. He took another right, attempting to shake him off. It didn't work, the bike followed him around the corner. Taking a left at the next street, and then a quick right down the next, Kyntak was sure he had fooled him this time. But no, it didn't work. The guy continued to follow him, speeding towards him. Kyntak sped up again, heading straight toward a speed hump in the middle of the road. When he reached it, he didn't slow down. The bike hit the bump with a thud, flying into the air. Kyntak and the bike flew higher and higher, before gravity pulled him back towards Earth. He landed back on the road and looked in his mirrors to see where the other bike was. It was in the air, flying without stability. The guy was unable to control his bike as it flew through the air. He soon lost his grip and both he and the bike came crashing down to the road with a loud bang.


End file.
